


We'll Stay Up, Then [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Sleep Deprivation, i think these are the only ones for this particular fic, let me know if i missed anything lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 23; Cult AU] Roman is too scared to go to sleep.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	We'll Stay Up, Then [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 23: What’s a Whumpee Gotta do to get Some Sleep Around Here? [Sleep Deprivation]

_ October 9th. 3:59 am.  _

__ Roman sat in the windowsill, tired eyes fixed on the driveway and the woods beyond. 

Patton and Logan traded looks. Patton cleared his throat a little and said, nervously, “Ro, are you ready to switch?”

Roman shook his head. His hands clasped in his lap, he dragged his eyes away to look over his shoulder. “I’ve got this, you guys get some sleep.” 

They hesitated. 

“Roman,” Logan started, and Roman huffed and looked back to the window. “We’re serious. You haven’t slept in three days.” 

“And we’ve survived three days, haven’t we?”

Logan crammed onto the sill with him, pulling Roman’s legs into his lap. Roman looked at him with sad eyes. 

“Nothing will happen if you get some sleep,” he said softly. 

Patton shuffled against Roman’s side and bent over awkwardly to wrap his arms around Roman tightly. “If they knew where we were, they would have taken us by now. And Lo and I can both take watch while you get some rest— Two pairs of eyes! You’ll be totally safe, my love, I promise-”

“No.” Roman’s eyes watered. He forced his gaze out the window. “There’s no point in trying. You guys  _ can _ sleep, so please, do.” 

Logan squeezed his ankles. “What do you mean?”

He clenched his eyes shut and tensed. Patton hugged him tightly. 

“Every time I try, I… I can’t sleep, I can’t lay down, I can’t  _ stop _ without…” He shook his head. “They’re coming for us. Janus, that receptionist— They’re probably dead. The cult is still looking for us, and the second we think they’re not, we’re going to get caught and we won’t escape again, don’t you guys get that? We can’t slip up.”

Patton and Logan looked at each other over Roman’s head. Logan nodded solemnly. 

“Okay,” Patton whispered. “We’ll stay up, then.” 

Roman looked at them in confusion. “You guys should sleep.” 

“And so should you,” Logan said. “But you can’t.”

“We’ll stay with you.” Patton took his hand and smiled weakly. “Make sure we all stay awake, keep eyes on.” 

Roman nodded slowly. They pushed the bed up to the window and wrapped the blanket tight around all their shoulders, Roman tucked in the middle. Patton cuddled into his side, Logan gripping his hand. 

And they stayed awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i've only got one fic left prepared oh no :) can time stop moving please so i can take like a 24 hour nap


End file.
